


Shy

by twiceisgonnaki1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceisgonnaki1/pseuds/twiceisgonnaki1
Summary: “In the past... Momo really hid behind my back. but she's grown up so much. Compared to the past, momo has become much better, right? Now, you don't hide behind me” -Minatozaki Sana
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 39





	Shy

Momo has never been good at meeting new people. She’s gotten better at it over the years. Now she can at least talk to people she doesn’t know. Sure she’s still always worried about whether they will like her or not. Whether they will think she is weird, or awkward or dumb. She also just never seems to know what to say and most of the time, she ends up saying nothing. But now she takes the chance. Doesn’t mean it’s her favorite thing to do, and if she can she’s more than happy to just stay with her members, with Sana.

If she has to be honest with herself, the only time she ever enjoyed meeting anyone was in 2012, when she met Sana the exact same day she entered JYPE. Both events were probably the best things that have happened to her. Somehow, Sana was different from other people. Conversations with Sana always came easily, and for the first time Momo started to prefer be with someone than to be alone. It may because the other girl did not let her much of a choice, breaking down her walls as soon as they’d met, talking to her and asking questions non-stop on the fly to Korea. But it didn’t even bother her. Sana was different. Not once in all the years that they’ve known each other has Momo felt sick of her, or did not want to talk to her. Sana was the exception.

But she still did not like meeting new people. Sana was the exact opposite, she thrives when she is surrounded by people and can make new friends. Momo is really grateful Sana decided to befriend her, because she could not count the numbers of time she survived meeting someone new because Sana was with her. 

Like when she met seniors at the company, or just people that were here for longer than her. She could barely manage a little bow, avoiding eye contact and hiding behind Sana (because Sana was with her, Sana was always with her). Sana was of course too kind to not let her do it, and for the most part she never pointed to her how strange this was. But she did lightly tease her about it once.

They’d just met a trainee, Park Jisoo, they’d bumped into her in the hallways. She was younger than them but had been in the company for so much longer than them. It was kinda intimidating, and Momo did not want to embarrass herself by speaking to her in broken Korean. But Sana, who already spoke the language quite well for someone that’s been in the country for only as long as she had, just pulled her arm and started to introduce herself to Jisoo. Momo did the only thing she could think of at the time. She went behind Sana and shrunk herself to be as hidden as she could behind Sana.

“Hi!" said Sana, "I’m Sana and behind me, that’s Momo. We’re Japanese trainees!”

While Sana and Jisoo were hitting it off, Momo peaked over Sana’s shoulder, looking tentatively at Jisoo. Jisoo saw her and she shot her a smile. Momo also smiled a little, and raised her hand to wave, but Jisoo looked at her watch and said:

“Oh I’m sorry but I have vocal lessons in like two minutes so I better get going. I was nice meeting you Sana! And also you, Momo.” Then she went down the hallways of the JYPE building.

Sana waited until Jisoo was out of sight before saying to Momo.  
“You know, I don’t think I’ve noticed that Jisoo had laser eyes or sharp teeth.”  
Momo just whined before explaining herself.  
“What could have I had said? You introduce us way better than I could have.”  
“Your Korean is great and it’s getting better. Don’t worry about it, Momoring!”  
“I wasn’t talking about my Korean, I was just saying in general.”  
“Oh yeah, that’s right. I remember now.” Sana stayed silent for a moment, seemingly thinking about what she’s just heard, before stating “We should go back to the dorms, we have nothing else to do for today.”  
“Do you maybe want to go to the ice-cream parlor?” Momo asked “It’s friday and I feel like I’ve worked hard enough to deserve some ice-cream. My treat.”  
“Yeah, sure! But you don’t have to pay, you know?”  
“I want to! Really!”

Once they were at the parlor and were seated with their ice creams (New York cheesecake for Momo and yogurt for Sana), Sana began to starred at Momo, seemingly deep in thoughts. Momo noticed it and her cheeks began to turn to a deep crimson red.  
“What?”  
“What would you do if I wasn’t with you?”  
Hearing that, Momo choked on her ice cream.After catching her breath again, she looked at Sana with a surprised face.  
“What do you mean?”  
“If I wasn’t here for you when you meet new people for example? explained Sana. Or for going to the managers to take our week’s schedule?”  
It was now Momo’s turn to be silent for a minute, obviously thinking deeply about Sana’s questions.  
“I don’t know how I would have done it in Korea if you weren’t with me since the beginning. And honestly, I don’t know what I would do now if you weren’t with me anymore.” Momo stated while staring at her ice cream cup, no doubt uncomfortable with showing this amount of vulnerability, “And if I gotta be honest, I don’t want to find out how I will do without you.”  
“I don’t want to find out how this would be without you either.” Sana then took Momo’s hand in her own, and Momo just kept staring at her ice cream, doing her best to hide her blush. “So let’s not find out, okay? Let’s keep doing this. Together.”  
Momo lightly squeezed Sana’s hand.  
“Yes. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, follow me on twitter @twiceisgonnaki1!


End file.
